koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH
Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH (真・三國無双 SLASH) is a social game spin-off of Dynasty Warriors 7. Designed to be a faithful adaptation of the series, it eschews the card-based format seen in most mobile titles at the time. Kazuhiro Echigoya is the producer. Services in Japan ended on January 23, 2017. Gameplay Upon starting the game, a customized avatar must be created before joining Wei, Wu, or Shu. Once a side has been selected, the player will receive their first weapon (a sword) and be allowed to participate in regional battles to unify the land. After selecting a stage, the player will be joined by an AI-controlled partner. Controls are limited to interacting with the touchscreen. Simply touch an enemy to hit them and flick the screen to perform a charge attack. Holding the screen will cause the player's avatar to guard against hits and flicking upward will make them jump. Musou attacks are activated by tapping the orange button once the Musou gauge is full. The camera icon below allows players to shift the camera angle towards their direction. Battles are scaled down to minor skirmishes where players are tasked with raiding nearby bases. Objectives include defeating a specified number of enemies or certain generals within a given time frame. Once enough objectives have been cleared, named characters may appear as stage bosses. Winning battles and cooperating with friends earn experience to level up and SLASH points used for gacha. Furthermore, repeated victories result in the player's faction gaining more influence, causing their numbers to grow throughout affected territories. When defeated by the enemy, resuming the battle is accomplished by consuming meat buns. Fighting takes up energy points which recover by waiting in real time or consuming Chinese plums. Orbs return in this game, though they are now limited to fire, ice, and lightning. Micro-transactions are done at the marketplace. Players can customize their avatar's appearance and stats with various equipment, most of which come from Dynasty Warriors: Online. These are acquired through gacha which require in-game cash, tickets, or SLASH points. Time-limited events provide more opportunities to acquire extremely rare items. Strengthening or awakening current equipment is made possible by visiting the blacksmith to fuse different items together. Expansion An enhanced version called Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH PLUS was released for au Smart Pass users on May 28, 2014. It introduced a virtual controller for easier gameplay; this feature was eventually added to the base game. The NTT DoCoMo port includes a trivia quiz to test the player's knowledge on Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Related Media The game was first exhibited at the 2012 TGS. Players who preregistered for the title received an SR+ weapon wielded by Xiahou Dun. A collaboration event with Monster Hunter: Massive Hunting was held on October 17, 2013. Monster Hunter players could log in to obtain prizes used for SLASH. During the initial release of SLASH PLUS, first-time users received a rare Platinum Band until June 12, 2014. The game had a joint service with the Yamanote Line on December 2016. Registered players who checked in with any of the line's 29 stations would receive original items for their game. Gallery DWS App Icon.png|App icon External Links *Official website Category:Games